For some time it has been known that certain N-benzoyl-N'-phenylureas are effective insecticides, but that they are difficult to apply in such a way as to attain that effectiveness in practice. To be effective, such ureas must be ingested by the insect, and it has been found that the smaller the particle(s) of insecticide ingested, the more effective the insecticide. In general, to attain the smallest size particles of a pesticide upon the foliage of a plant to be protected, it is desirable to apply a solution of the pesticide to the foliage. Ideally, this would be a solution in water. The ureas in question have very low solubility in water, so application of them in water solution is not feasible. Application of a solution of a pesticide in a solvent which is physically and economically suitable--such as xylene--is not ordinarily feasible because of the phytotoxicity of the solvent, when applied in the volume that could be needed under the circumstances. Therefore, it is common practice to formulate an essentially water-insoluble pesticide as an emulsible concentrate, in which the pesticide is in solution in an organic solvent that is physically and economically suitable--xylene is an example--which also contains one or more surface-active agents. Just prior to application to the plant, the concentrate is mixed with water, whereupon an emulsion forms, with very small droplets of the solution of pesticide being suspended in the water. When such an emulsion is applied to the plant, the organic solvent is not phytotoxic because of the small amount of it that is required, and evaporation of the solvent from the small droplets of solution provides the needed small particles of pesticide on the plant. To be suitable, physically, the solvent must be essentially insoluble in water, for otherwise it gradually passes into the water phase, leaving particles of pesticide, which precipitate, causing problems in application of the pesticide to the foliage of the plant, and retention of the particles of pesticide upon the foliage of the plant. To enable the use of an emulsible concentrate of the pesticide, the pesticide must have substantial solubility in the solvent. The ureas in question are only slightly soluble in such solvents, so application of such ureas as emulsible concentrates is not ordinarily feasible, and they are ordinarily applied as wettable powder formulations. It is more difficult to attain the needed particle size of the pesticide in such a case, requiring the use of sophisticated and expensive milling techniques.